


Twin

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: The reader is Sam's Twin, and Dean is his usual overprotective self. But when the reader dies and is sent to hell, he fights everything to save them
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 5





	Twin

“De!”

Dean looked up from the book he was reading and at his siblings. (Y/N) was standing at the foot of the bed next to Sam.

“Whats up guy?” He asked.

“We want ice cream.” She stated.

“Dad didn’t leave any money.” Dean informed them. But they only smiled wider as Sam dropped a wad of money on he bed.

“We got money.” He said proudly. Dean counted out the cash to about forty dollars.

“Where did you get this?” He asked.

“A big man dropped it on the sidewalk,” (Y/N) stated “I told him ‘bout it an’ he let me keep it!”

“Honest?” Dean questioned and they nodded. Then he smiled and ruffled their hair.

“Go put your shoes on and I’ll take you guys for ice cream.” He told them.

“Come on twin!” Sam said, pulling (Y/N) to go put their shoes on.

“High school?”

Dean, Sam, and (Y/N) studied the building in front of them.

“It’s only for a few days” Dean assured her “Dad’ll be back before you know it.”

“Oh yea, maybe he’ll grow a heart.” (Y/N) muttered. Pulling their backpacks a little closer, the trio trudged inside.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Dean said, and walked off in the opposite direction. Sam and (Y/N) walked to his class and stopped.

“See you at lunch?” He sighed, and she nodded.

“Bye twin.” (Y/N) waved before walking away.

(The End Of The Week)

“Fight! Fight! Fight!”

Sam looked up at Dean, sharing a knowing look before breaking through the crowd of chanting students. (Y/N) was sitting on top of a girl, holding a fistful of her hair. The girl tried to get free but was completely unsuccessful as (Y/N) hit her again. Sam pulled (Y/N)’s hands open, releasing the girl’s hair, while Dean grabbed her and backed away. Once the three of them were at a safe distance from everyone, Dean snapped.

“What the hell!” He yelled “What were you thinking? We’re supposed to be laying low here!”

‘Says the guy who’s banging his way through the school.” She muttered.

“What happened?” Sam asked, the calmest of them all.

“Just forget it.” She said, shaking her head.

“No, what could she have possibly done to make you flip out?” Dean demanded.

“I said forget it.” She snapped.

“What. Happened.” He asked through gritted teeth.

“She called mom a slut, okay? She called mom a slut, and dad a deadbeat, and said that we’re trailer trash.”

The boys blinked, stunned and unsure of what to say or do. (Y/N) was taking deep breaths, trying not to cry or explode, maybe even both. Sam moved first, pulling his twin into a tight, comforting hug. Dean followed suite and soon they were hugging in the empty hallway.

“At least you kicked her ass.” Sam commented, making them laugh. Dean ruffled both their hairs and smiled.  
“Hey De?” (Y/N) called “Can we get ice cream?”

“Sure kiddo.” He agreed. Grinning, she grabbed Sam’s hand, skipping slightly.

“Come on twin!”

“You were good Sammy.” She said, patting his shoulder.

“I’d say he was rusty.” Dean said, smirking at their brother. 

“Well I’m not exactly gonna make it a habit.” Sam stated. There was a palpable mood change and she shifted uncomfortably. Ever since he’d left for school it always felt like that. Just…sad. Dean pulled up to Sam’s house, and they both watched him walk away.

“I’m gonna miss him.” She sighed. Dean’s solemn, steady look told her his feelings.

“Come on (Y/N),” He said “We’ll find a motel to crash at tonight.”

(An Hour Later)

“I’m sorry Sammy.” Dean said. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Sam without hesitation.

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” She stated angrily.

“Whatever you need Sammy, just ask.” Dean said. Sam ignored them, walking towards the trunk of the Impala. He pulled out a gun and examined it before throwing it back in.

“We’ve got work to do.” He said.

“Why don’t we go get some ice cream?” (Y/N) suggested. Sam couldn’t help but smile at her words.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Dean agreed. (Y/N) held Sam’s hand and gave it a small tug towards the car door, saying a soft “Come on twin.”

“Sam! (Y/N)!”

Dean watched as his siblings hit the nearby wall and stuck like flies. The demon grinned maliciously as it turned towards him. His gun flew away with the flick of it’s hand.

“Choose.” It said. Dean looked at him, confused. Then a broken pipe rose into the air and it repeated the word.

“Screw you!” Dean spat.

“Oh well,” The demon clucked it’s tongue “my turn then.” It flicked it’s wrist and the pipe sailed through the air. There was a sickening squelch as it hit it’s target. Dean seized up the colt and quickly fired at it. He didn’t stay to watch what happened next, instead running towards his siblings.

Sam landed harshly on his arm, yet ignored the pain to rush to (Y/N)’s side. She laid bleeding out on the concrete floor. Dean knelt at her other side and immediately put pressure on the wound. as Sam called for Cas.

“Stay with me kid, you can’t get out of this family that easily.” Dean joked, thankful when she smiled.

“This may be a successful attempt.” She chuckled, coughing up a bit of blood.

“You’re gonna be fine (Y/N/N). You’re the toughest out of all of us.” Sam insisted.

“I wish we could have done normal things.” She said.

“There’s still time.” Dean said.

“I’m gonna miss you De. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Stop talking like that. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Don’t ever stop using that brain Sammy.”

“(Y/N), please…”

“I love you guys. I-I just-”

Dean stared at (Y/N) in disbelief. There was still a smile smile on her lips, her eyes still seemed vibrant and childlike. They were still open, how could she be dead if she looked so alive? Sam was the first to move, slowly closing her eyes.

Dean stared, unblinking at the girl before him. Sam leaned down to kiss her forehead. It took Dean a minute to realize what he’d said.

“Goodbye Twin.”


End file.
